


home

by gendryw4ters



Series: tumblr drabbles and prompts and things and such [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Tumblr drabbles, actually all ron is my fave ron but you get it, it's probably the fluffiest thing ive ever written in fact, sleepy ron is my fave ron, they're teens also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: “Ron, c’mon, you gotta- hey, hello sleeping beauty,” he grinned, as the boy sprawled out across his knees began to stir. Eyes the colour of honey peeked out through thick, dark lashes- reminding Carwood of the caramel his Ma would make around Halloween time; golden and warm.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent fluff because i hate exams and i love to sleep
> 
> based on the fictional portrayals, no disrespect intended x

"Hey Ron? Ron, wake up- wake up, it’s getting a little late, I’ve got to get you home.”

Carwood sighed softly, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and tugging lightly in a half-ditched attempt at waking him up. Truth be told, he could have sat there all night with Ron asleep on his lap, but his Ma was still a little funny about letting Ron stay over and as much as he enjoyed a good late night stroll, he didn’t really want to be walking him home at 4am in the middle of winter.  

“Ron, c’mon, you gotta- hey, hello sleeping beauty,” he grinned, as the boy sprawled out across his knees began to stir. Eyes the colour of honey peeked out through thick, dark lashes- reminding Carwood of the caramel his Ma would make around Halloween time; golden and warm.  

He loved Ron like this. He loved him all the time, but especially like this; soft and vulnerable- before he’d had time to put his stone cold armour on and shut himself away for the day.  

“Oh- no- it happened… Again?” Ron mumbled around a yawn, brow furrowing slightly.

“It happened again,” Carwood conceded with smile, “God you’re cute. Come on, we gotta-“

“-Not cute.”  

Carwood laughed as his boyfriend flipped himself over with a grumbled ‘mmph’ and nuzzled his face against his stomach.  

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, voice muffled by the thick fabric of Carwood’s sweater. “Sorry I missed the end of… Alie-“

“-Kitchen Nightmares.”

“What- but- the last thing I remember is Ripley-“

“I channel hopped once you fell asleep.”

“Oh. I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Carwood chuckled softly, “I’m used to it now.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it… It’s just- you’re just..” Ron trailed off with a frown, looking somewhere between lost in thought and genuinely distressed. The look was enough to tug at something in Carwood’s chest, so he tried his best to joke around in an effort to coax out a smile instead.

“So boring?” He offered with a smile of his own, though it only seemed to cause Ron’s frown to deepen.

“No you’re not boring, you’re never boring. You’re- you’re…” Ron paused, his frown relaxing only to be replaced by a look of sudden realisation. He rolled onto his back, reaching up to cup Carwood’s face in his hand. “You’re home.”

“This is my house, yeah-“  

“No, you!” He insisted, the hand clapping softly across his boyfriend’s mouth. “You’re home- you… You feel like home.”

“Oh…”

“What? I fuckin’- tell you something meaningful and all you can say is ‘oh’?” Ron’s sleepy laugh warms Carwood’s entire being, though it’s nothing compared to the words now ringing around in his mind.  

_You feel like home._

“No- I- you-”

“You gonna walk me home then?” Ron finally forced himself to stand up, stretching his arms above his head and twisting them until they gave a satisfactory ‘crack’. The action caused his shirt to ride up his stomach a little, and Carwood found his voice again.

“I thought I was home,” he teased, fingertips brushing across the exposed skin. He laughed as Ron made a noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp at the sudden contact, and squirmed away from his touch.  

“You are,” he grumbled, though Carwood caught the shy smile dancing on his lips as he tugged on one of Car’s hoodies. “But your mom doesn’t like me around for some reason-”

“-She does like you, she just-”

“I know, I know, I was just teasing.” Ron glanced down at the sweatpants he was wearing, which were decidedly not his, and shrugged- shoving the jeans he’d originally been wearing into his bag. “I’m keeping these.”

“I figured, you know I’m starting to run out?”

“Sucks to be you I guess.”

The playful back and forth teasing continued all the way out of the door and all the way up to Ron’s, when Ron had pulled Carwood into his porch for a kiss goodbye.

“See you tomorrow, yeah?” He’d breathed as he pulled away, hands buried deep in stolen pockets in a vain attempt at staying warm.

“Yeah,” Carwood nodded, leaning in for one final brush of lips against lips, “yeah I’ll see you tomorrow, promise. Oh, and Ron?”

“Yeah?”

“You feel an awful lot like home too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> come holler @ me on tumblr if you wanna leave prompts or anything!! same name as on here
> 
> much love x


End file.
